Nebula Longheaven
Nebula Longheaven - kapitan kawalerii Elmekii. Informacje Historia Nebula był synem znanego generała armii Elmekii. Nic więc dziwnego, że chciał iść w jego ślady. Nebula był jednym z najlepszych włóczników w grupie juniorów. Ojciec nauczył go też jak sprawnie jeździć na koniach. W wieku 16 lat Nebula wygrał turniej jeździecki i w tak młodym wieku otrzymał tytuł rycerza. Kiedy jego ojciec poległ w bitwach, dawni żołnierze z jego oddziału widzieli w Nebuli jego zastępce. Tak właśnie Nebula awansował aż w wieku 22 lat został kapitanem oddziału. Nebula na długo wyjechał z kraju by odwiedzić znajomego w mieście Selentia. Po udanym spotkaniu postanowił powrócić do kraju. Seyruun Nebula postanowił, że nie spieszy mu się i powoli wróci sobie do Elmekii przeżywając serię przygód. Tak też się działo. Nebula podczas podróży w państwie Seyruun postanowił zanocować w gospodzie we wsi Vorma. Okazało się jednak, że w nocy porwano dziecko karczmarza. Podejrzanymi byli wszyscy goście, w tym Rosomak i Arkham Levraf, którzy również zatrzymali się tam na noc. Nebula postanawia w geście honoru dowiedzieć się co się stało. Arkham i Rosomak również zajmują się tą sprawą co poskutkuje zaprzyjaźnienie się z młodym dowódcą. Udaje im się dowiedzieć, że wszystkiemu winne są mroczne siły Mazoku Leto i ratują sytuację. Nebula jeszcze przez jakiś czas podróżuje na wschód z nowymi przyjaciółmi po czym sam kontynuuje wędrówkę do Elemkii. Elmekia (podczas rebelii) Po powrocie do kraju dowiaduje się strasznych rzeczy. Jego siostra Sonya Longheaven opowiada mu co działo się pod jego nieobecność. Okazuje się, że król zdziera nienormalne podatki z ludzi i morduje wszystkich, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają. Dowiaduje się, że duży wpływ ma na to kanclerz Vergiliusz. Co ważniejsze (i zrozumiałe) mieszkańcy Elmekii zbuntowali się i wszczęli rebelie. Dodatkowo owa rebelia wspierana jest przez niektórych diuków z południa więc ma podłoże finansowe i zbrojne. Wtedy do królestwa przybywają Rycerze Lilii, którzy proponują pomoc w stłumieniu rebelii. Zostają przyjęci przez kanclerza przez co również przez i króla. Nebula traci swoją pozycję w oczach króla gdy ten odmawia mordu na zbuntowanych mieszkańcach. Jego siostra dowiaduje się, że księżniczka Anna Kal Elmekia ma zostać porwana i osądzona o zdradę. Wtedy i Nebula i jego siostra porzucają swoje tytuły i postanawiają bronić księżniczki. Nebula znajduje ludzi, którzy mają podobne poglądy i tworzy oddział Spadające Gwiazdy, którym dowodzi. Następnie wysyła list i do Rosomaka i Arkhama z prośbą o pomoc w Elmekii bowiem wie, że on i jego ludzie nie zdołają wiecznie ukrywać księżniczki. Tak też się staje. Spadające Gwiazdy zostają zaatakowane przez oddziały zamkowe. Walka dziesiątkuje ich szeregi a Nebula zostaje ranny. Udaje mu się jakoś wydostać za mury miasta Wanaheim w czym troszkę pomaga mu Jose Santiago. Nebula traci jakiekolwiek siły i wieści o księżniczce. Odzyskuje siły w nowej kryjówce Spadających Gwiazd we wsi Leraje. Niestety z oddziału prawie nic nie zostało. Młody rycerz wysyła swych ludzi by szukali Anny ale nie przynosi to żadnych skutków. Po długim czasie rekonwalescencji, odzyskuje siły ale nie ducha walki. Przez jakiś czas on i jego garstka ludzi pomagają w obronie resztek rebeliantów. Nebula wie, że za całe to zamieszanie odpowiadają Rycerze Lilii dlatego też potrzebuje znaleźć silnego maga do drużyny (mieli jednego ale się nie nadawał) by móc im stawić czoła. Początkowo pomagał mu Jose ale gdy Rosomak się zjawia i mówi o tym, że księżniczka jest bezpieczna to on zajmuje stanowisko głównego czarownika Spadających Gwiazd. Niestety okazuje się, że "bezpieczeństwo" Anny jest złudne bowiem Kardynał Godfryd Lichenstein okazuje się pracować dla Rycerzy Lilii. Spadające Gwiazdy szykują się do odbicia księżniczki z zamku Glasya Lebolas i odnoszą zwycięstwo. Nebula niestety znowu zostaje poważnie ranny. Oddział tworzy nową kryjówkę w mieście Weregild gdzie odzyskuje siły i zasoby. Księżniczkę zaś ciągle transportują by nie została znaleziona. Kiedy jest sam w kryjówce wraz z siostrą, napada na nich sam Logein Rolenheim - przywódca rycerzy Lilli. Szuka on Anny lecz nie znajduje jej. Jednakże jego całe zainteresowanie zwraca się ku Sonii którą porywa (co widział też Rosomak). Rosomak, Arkham, Ajax i Gustav Ulrich wyruszyli by uratować siostrę Nebuli. Po drodze dowiadują się od Ioana i Kenzo, że Nebula oskarżył ich za porwanie Sonii. (Nebula naprawdę to mówi ale pod wpływem zaklęcia) Rozpoczyna się bezsensowna rzeź i spadające gwiazdy zostają wybite. Nebula nie jest wstanie zrobić już nic ale wszystko ma szczęśliwy koniec bowiem Rycerze Lilii zostają pokonani a królowi wracają zmysły. Elmekia (po rebelii) Po wydobrzeniu Nebulii zostają zwrócone wszystkie tytuły i zaszczyty. Dodatkowo księżniczka mianuje go kapitanem oddziału kawalerii "Wschodzące Gwiazdy". Nebula jeszcze dużo razy wykazał się jako wspaniały kawalerzysta i dowódca pomimo swojego wieku. Arkham spotyka się z nim przez chwilę gdy werbuje ludzi do Armii PCK ale Nebula mówi, że nie może działać bez zgody księżniczki, której aktualnie niema. Armia PCK W końcu, kiedy z Elmekii wykurzono pierwszą falę Czarnych Kości, Nebula wraz z siostrą przyłaczają się oficjalnie do Armii PCK. Nebula działa od tamtej pory jako przedstawiciel wojsk Elmekii i bierze udział w spotkaniach i naradach taktycznych. Ich kawaleria była najlepsza w całej Armii PCK. Gdy Księżniczka Anna zostaje uratowana z rąk Czarnych Kości, Nebula staje się jej strażnikiem. Prosi też Rosomaka by próbował z nią porozmawiać bowiem jest w złym stanie. Podczas późniejszych walk, Nebula wraz z Grayem Havokiem zostają przydzieleni do obrony miasta Sigmund. Przed atakiem jednak Mazoku Molier rzuca na wszystkich zaklęcie kontroli umysłu i każe im opuścić stanowiska. Wszystkie oddziały opuszczają miasto. Nebula jako jedyny nie jest pod wpływem zaklęcia (bowiem już kiedyś był a można być tylko raz) przez co nawołuje do powrotu do miasta. Sam nie jest w stanie wiele zdziałać więc ginie napadnięty przez Czarne Kości. Po jego śmierci, Księżniczka Anna zmienia charakter oraz nastawienie do wojny. Wygląd i umiejętności Nebula to wysoki, silny chłopak. Od razu wrzuca się w oczy jego WIELKA grzywa stercząca do góry. Dodatkowo jego włosy są niebieskie tak jak i oczy. Chodzi w brązowym ubraniu. Podczas rebelii używał zbroi Spadających Gwiazd (przerobiona zbroja rycerzy Elmekii) a potem specjalną ciężką zbroję przystosowaną do jazdy konno. Jest mistrzem walki lancami. Nebula jest bardzo lojalny ale nie jest ślepy na błędy ludzkie. Zawsze pomocny i ruchliwy. Doskonale jeździ na koniu. Ciekawostki - Jego koń nazywa się Godolphin. - Jest pierwszą ważniejszą ofiarą w Armii PCK Cytaty "Moje włosy sięgają aż do nieba, haha" - O swojej fryzurze i nawiązaniu do nazwiska. Kategoria:Slayers Arc